


Next Time Don't Be Late

by HeithChief



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe, Aromantic Keith, Ballroom Dancing, Getting Together, Getting to Know Each Other, Love Confessions, M/M, Resolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-29
Updated: 2018-03-29
Packaged: 2019-04-14 10:30:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14134221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeithChief/pseuds/HeithChief
Summary: Shiro is trying to get over a break up and Keith encourages him to try something new, meet some new people, to distract Shiro. This leads to Shiro signing up for a Ballroom Dancing class. There he meets his instructor, Lance, and is chosen to be the demonstration partner. Every week he gets to be close to Lance and every week its harder and harder not kiss him in the middle of a lesson.





	Next Time Don't Be Late

**Author's Note:**

> This for the Shance Support Week Day 2: Is this right? (yeah I know it's late. I'm trying)  
> My first thought was to have one teach the other to dance and this story was born. I hope you like it!

_Shiro, you need to get back out there. You’ve been moping for weeks.”_

Shiro’s most recent conversation with Keith, the one that brought him here, was fresh in his memory as if it was trying to mock him.

  _He had smirked at Keith and the action had felt so foreign on his face, like even the muscle memory of such an expression had disappeared. “That’s a lot coming from you.”_

_“Yeah, yeah, but this isn’t about me Shiro, this isn’t like you.” Keith had sighed, not amused in the slightest by their usual antics._

_Shiro supposed Keith could tell he was deflecting, trying to take the attention off himself. They had similar conversations many times in the past three weeks. Although Shiro usually hid it better, they both had a tragic flaw for feeling thing very deeply. Keith hid most of his emotions, but his anger and sense of justice. Those always flared up easily, but Keith was usually getting angry on behalf of others. They just didn’t always get it like Shiro did. He guessed that’s why they were best friends. Shiro hid everything unless the situation called for vulnerability. The place he really let things out was in relationships. He loved and put his all into the one he was with. So, when a certain relationship had fall apart he felt lifeless and as if someone had stolen his insides, leaving him alive, but hollow inside. He’d be blind to the flaws in the relationship until it was over, and he could see clearly. Sure, things weren’t perfect with his past partner, but he loved him nonetheless_

_“You should get out back out there, try something new.”_

So that’s what Shiro was doing now. He hesitated in front of the doors to their local community center. His insecurities were begging him to just turn and run, _“go home”,_ it said, _“You’re not ready for this…also out of all the ‘new’ things you could have tried, why a ballroom dance class? You’ll be way out of your league.”_ Shiro took a deep breath and rolled his shoulders, internally glaring at his insecurity as he walked into the building. He followed the signs down the hall and through the double doors that opened up to a wide ballroom. The wall at the front of the room were lined with mirrors, he supposed to help the class see the teacher better. For him, it only filled him with dread, now everyone could see his mistakes up front.

Shiro’s heart sank when he realized being a few minutes was not a good idea. Everyone was already paired up and ready to start. He was the odd man out, again, making him wanted to just back out of the room and pretend like this never happened. Unfortunately, he was bit too late because the instructor spotted him. His ocean blue eyes lit up and he walked around the couples, taking Shiro’s hand once they met. _Fuck, he’s so my type and I’m so screwed._ Shiro knew it the moment their eyes connected that he wouldn’t be able to look away if he tried. He couldn’t even try to make an excuse or pull away, he just hopelessly followed the young brunette to the front of the room.

He let go of Shiro’s hand and turned to address the rest of the class. All eyes had gravitated toward them and Shiro felt his face burn with embarrassment. He was used to being in front of others and drawing attention, but just not in this context.

“Hello everyone and welcome to the first week of ballroom dancing for beginners. My name is Lance McClain and my family originates from Cuba, so I have a lot natural rhythm. My grandparents brought us to the United States and I studied dance and performing arts in college. First rule of this class, have fun with it. I don’t expect you to get things right away and I applaud you for trying something new. Second rule, be kind to those around you. You’ll be with your partners for the next eight weeks. Get to know each other and have fun.” His eyes flickered to Shiro. “This guy here will by my demonstration partner. Introduce yourself for the class.”

Shiro swallowed and put on a nice face for the crowd. “Hello everyone, I’m Takashi Shirogane, but everyone calls me Shiro. I don’t know how much you’ll learn from me, but I’m willing to give it a try.”

Lance grinned and patted Shiro on the arm, “Thank you for being a good sport. I can make anyone look good. You might not need much help in that department.” Lance winked at Shiro, giving him a small smile. “I always like to use a beginner as a partner, it helps to show you all how easy it can be. We’ll be starting with the least complicated dance, the Waltz. Just remember, quick, quick, slow. That will the rhythm for your footwork. The most important part of this dance is holding a strong dance frame.”

Suddenly, Lance pulled Shiro close, taking his hand and placing his other hand against Shiro’s waist. “I don’t care who leads in your pair, just pick one. The guy and can lead, the girl can lead, its up to the two of you to decide. The leader just needs the confidence to step forward and make the first move. Shiro, place your free hand on my shoulder, if you would?”

Shiro was still speechless at their sudden closeness. He was stunned by Lance’s confidence, he was cheeky and open with his flirts in a way Shiro never had been. Also, to Shiro, he stunningly beautiful. This was totally unfair. He just nodded and did as he was told, feeling Lance’s surprisingly broad shoulder against his palm.

“See? In this pair, Shiro would lead being the taller one, but I’m the more experienced one. It takes a lot to lead me. I’m all for changing the ballroom dancing world and dancing however feels right to you.” Lance smiled at the class for a moment before continuing.

“Stand up straight and keep your arms locked in position. They’ll hold you up and guide your dance. No sloppy spaghetti arms like this,” Lance let their joined hands go limp for a moment before straightening them out again. “Keep them upright like this. Next comes the footwork. The lead will step forward with the left foot and the partner will step back with the right, each step will alternate. Be careful not to step on each other’s toes, but it does happen. Just quickly apologize to your partner and keep going. The first two steps are quick and next is a slow, gliding step. It’s okay to watch your feet for the first but try to keep your heads up.”

He lowered his voice for a minute to just address Shiro, “Just follow my lead and step back when I step forward. You can do it.” Lance took the first short step forward and Shiro followed him. “Good. First quick, then return your feet together and then step with your opposite foot. Next, the slower, gliding step. Quick, quick slow.” Lance’s movements were so fluid and elegant, and yet Shiro had no problem following. They repeated the pattern a couple times and they did stumble a bit when Shiro would miss a step, but Lance didn’t scold him. He just told him to try again.

“Practice getting the steps down for a little, get to know your partner and then we’ll try with music in a bit.” They had paused for a moment and then started up again when Lance finished talking.

“I didn’t quite expect to be the instructor’s partner.” Shiro said nervously, anxious to fill the now quiet space between them.

Lance smiled, chuckling a little to himself. “Next time, don’t be late. You’re doing just fine. You’ll learn to be less stiff with your movements as you get more comfortable with the dance.”

“Dancing isn’t exactly my thing. I’m trying something new, saw the flier at my gym.”

“Good for you. Are you practicing for a special occasion? That’s why most people take my class. I get a lot of engaged couples trying to look good for their weddings.”

“No, definitely not. I’m basically the opposite of that.”

Lance caught the saddened tone of Shiro’s voice and picked up on the cue easily. “A break up, huh?”

“…yeah. My friend told me to try something new, get out of my apartment and meet new people.”

“Well, I’ll do my best to distract you from all that.” Lance grinned at him, dipping him suddenly at the end of the slow step.

Shiro was a bit breathless at the sudden change in the dance. “I was definitely not expecting that.”

“I like to keep my partners on their toes. Maybe by the end you’ll be able to lead me, clumsily at best, probably, but it would fun to see you try.”

“Are you insulting my dancing?”

Lance smirked at him, “Never. Wouldn’t get many return customers if I did that. Shame on me.” He pulled away to start the music and count the beats out for the rest of the class. Shiro already missed Lance’s warm, reassuring touch. He shouldn’t even be thinking of Lance that way, but he couldn’t even stop himself.

Lance came back after making a lap around the room, giving the other couples pointers about their dance. He returned to Shiro and started up as if they had never parted. Shiro got nervous with the added challenge of music, and looked down at their feet, he hadn’t even been paying attention to their dancing. He’d been too caught up in their teasing. “Is this right?”

“Yes, you’re doing pretty well. Loosen up a bit and feel the music in your body, listen and follow me.”

The rest of the night, they spent in small talk and playful banter. After the initial mention of his break up, Shiro didn’t think of his ex for the rest of the night. He learned that Lance had three siblings and mother that lives just outside of the city. Lance moved to city for college and fell in love with the culture. This was his first job, and his mother had been the first to introduce him to dancing when he was five. He told Lance about his parents who also lived in the suburbs and his job as a high school literature teacher.

At first, he had thought he was going to regret this choice of activity, but by the end of the class, he didn’t want to leave. “I guess I’ll see you next week, Lance. I actually had a lot of fun.” Shiro still felt the warmth of Lance’s hand in his own and against his waist. It was like they burned into his skin and he almost wish they would be, so he could hold onto the feeling forever.

Lance smiled walked him to the door. “You better be here next week, wouldn’t want to lose my teaching partner.”

Shiro glanced back Lance one more time before walking out to his car. Okay, so trying something new wasn’t so hard. He could do this. Shiro jumped when his phone suddenly buzzed against his hip. He rolled his eyes when he saw Keith’s name on his caller ID. Keith was probably calling to check up on him. Then again, maybe it was a good thing. He kind of needed the kick in the ass to get out of his funk.

“Hi Keith.”

“Please tell me you went to that dance class. If I come by your apartment and you’re there on the couch binge eating again, I’ll kick your ass.” Keith threatened, but there was concern hidden in his words.

“Yes, I went. We just got out and I’m in my car now.”

“Really now? Tell me about it then as proof.”

Shiro rolled his eyes, but he told Keith about his night anyway.

“Shiro…of course. You think the instructor is hot. Geez. I can’t leave you alone for one minute. I tell you to go do something and now you’re hot for a new guy. You’re hopeless.”

“What? I’m not!” Shiro lied defensively even though he knew Keith wouldn’t buy it. “I’m not going to do anything about it. He’s attractive, but I’m not ready date again.”

“Good. I’m not ready to have to pick up the pieces again. You’re a mess when you’re heartbroken, you know that?” Keith scoffed, “I’m only saying this because I care. Only for you. Be careful.”

* * *

 

So Shiro wasn’t going to ask Lance out or anything, but that didn’t mean he wasn’t going to flirt back a little. The next few weeks went by quickly and he was slowly getting better at dancing. They spent half of the class reviewing last weeks dance and then learning a new one that would be reviewed the following week. Shiro was always excited to go to class, but sad to leave. Lance was cute, funny, and charming. Each week that went by made it harder and harder for Shiro not to ask Lance out on a date. Especially the week when Lance had introduced Salsa dancing. That included a lot of hip movements and Shiro was thanking fate that he ended up with Lance as a partner. He had an excuse to just watch Lance and follow as best he could.

Luckily, he didn’t have to ask Lance out, they found each other anyway.

He and Keith went out one night after work at their favorite bar. They were sharing a plate of fries when Shiro’s eyes grew wide and he nearly choked on his drink.

“What?” Keith followed Shiro’s line of sight to the door where a guy had just walked into the bar. He recognized immediately, not because he knew him, but because Shiro wouldn’t shut up about him. He felt like he already knew Lance. “No,” Keith looked back at Shiro who was already looking at Lance with a star struck look in his eyes. Keith bet if he could, Shiro would melt into a puddle of mush. New crushes were gross. He was glad, he never had to deal with that. Romantic relationship were just so much work. “How about we don’t do that. Remember the messy break up you had six weeks ago?”

“I’m going to get a drink from the bar, do you want anything?” Shiro quickly stood up, ignoring Keith completely, he had seen Lance heading toward the bar and knew that’s where he needed to be.

“No. Shiro you still have half a drink.”

Shiro lifted his drink to his lips and drained the last of glass. “Looks like I need a new one.”

Keith rolled his eyes and slapped his own forehead with his palm. There was nothing he could do now. “You’re hopeless. Why do you have to be such a romantic? Of course, you’d have a crush on they guy you’re paired up to dance with…and then you abandon me. Jerk.”

Shiro walked up to bar, leaning against it, right next Lance. He tried to play it cool and ordered a beer from the bar tender, pretending that he didn’t notice Lance standing there.

Lance turned when he heard Shiro’s voice. His eyes grew wide and he loudly swallowed the sip he’d just taken. “Oh, hey Shiro.”

Shiro turned and gave him an enthusiastic smile. “Lance! Hey, I didn’t see you there.”

“Yeah, um, good to see you.” Lance looked down at his own drink, stirring it to give himself something else to focus on than the blush that was probably over taking his cheeks at the moment.

Immediately, Shiro noticed the change in Lance’s demeanor. He wasn’t acting like he usually did in the ballroom. “Are you okay?”

“Oh, yeah. I’m just stressed. I was going to enter this competition for some extra cash, but my partner backed out at the last minute. I needed a drink. One of those days, you know?” He looked around for a moment and then back at Shiro, “do you come here often?” Why? Why of all things did he say such a dumb pick up line like that? Lance wanted to slap himself, but also didn’t want to look any stupider than he did now.

“Yeah, my friend Keith and I do since it’s walking distance from our apartment.” Shiro pressed his lips together as a silence stretched out between them. This didn’t usually happen with them and he didn’t quite know what to do about it. Lance had broken eye contact again and look a long sip of his drink. Shiro followed suit as he thought and just decided to default to their normal teasing banter. “What happened to all that confidence you always have at class?”

Lance swallowed loudly again, caught off guard at Shiro’s question. “Oh…I tend to be very confident when I’m dancing. I know how to impress guys doing that, but other ways…I’m not so good at.”

“Are you trying to impress me?” Shiro asked tentativel

“Maybe? I mean who wouldn’t want to? I mean seriously I thought I won the lottery when you walked into my class a few minutes late. I always book an odd number for the class, so I can have demo partner. Usually they’re not as hot as you. I mean damn.”

Apparently, Lance had this habit of talking a lot when he was nervous and apparently Shiro found it so endearing. Wait…had Lance just called him hot? “I think you’re hot too…beautiful actually. I knew it the moment I saw you.”

“So, it wasn’t just me whose been fighting the urge not to kiss you every time our faces get close enough? It’s not _really_ appropriate for me to date students since you’re technically paying for the class. You know, professionally and all, but…” Lance trailed off, get lost in Shiro’s stormy gray eyes as he always did, waiting for Shiro to beg him to break that ‘rule’.

“No, it’s not just you. I felt it too…maybe we don’t tell anyone?” Shiro shrugged, unconsciously stepping closer to Lance

“Yeah I can do that.” For once he stopped fighting the urge and took Shiro’s face between his hands. He waited for a moment, absorbing everything he could about what was about to happen. Shiro hesitated too, just looking at him with affection swimming in his eyes. Lance sucked in a nervous breath and just went for it. Their lips brushed together, gently only for a moment and then with more passion, as they both got swept away.

Keith glanced over at Shiro again and groaned when he saw the two of them kissing. He was going to have a talk with this one. If he broke Shiro’s heart like the last one, they were going to have a problem. That would come another time. Right now he’d let Shiro enjoy it and he’d wouldn’t be sorry for eating most of the fries.


End file.
